


A Tiny Christmas Present

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Tiny!Sam, little hint of Sabriel, tiny!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Cas gets a Christmas Present





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored at work and this was the result. Hope you enjoy!  
> Please note that I do not own the rights to supernatural or any of its characters. Also note that this has not been beta'd so please forgive any mistakes.

Dean was fighting panic, he didn’t know where he was. It was pitch black, but by feeling the walls he could tell he was in a small square room of some sort. He could hear loud, low sounds, almost like voices and laughter but he couldn't make out anything they were saying. There was also music, but it was muffled as if he was hearing it from far away. Still it sounded familiar, like Christmas music. He couldn’t make sense of any of it. He pressed his hand against the wall again, it didn’t feel like drywall or concrete. It almost felt like, cardboard? Which of course it couldn’t be, where would you even find a box this big. He reared back and kicked the box as hard as he could, and felt it give a little. He felt the wall blindly, smiling when he felt the small tear. He pulled at the edge, ripping off as much as he could. His sense of triumph was short lived however, when suddenly the box was jostled. Dean was knocked into the wall before crumpling to the floor. He had the distinct impression of being lifted and for a moment thought he might be motion sick. The movement finally stilled and he thought he heard a ‘Merry Christmas, brother’. It was followed by the most terrible ripping sound. Dean pressed his hands over his ears, trying to keep his balance as the box jostled again. What was happening? Adrenaline flooded his whole body, he was going to die, he was sure of it. Light fell through the now open, top of the box. When his eyes finally adjusted enough to see he found himself looking up at the most unexpected sight. Castiel’s face. Correction; Castiel’s giant ass face looking down at him, his enormous brow furrowed in unhappy confusion. What was happening? He thought for probably the billionth time. He gulped as Cas’ gargantuan hand moved towards him and he fought the urge to run. Cas rested his finger’s on the bottom of the box so that Dean could climb onto them. He hesitated for a moment, this couldn’t actually be Cas could it? But seeing no other reasonable option he decided to exercise a little faith and walked up into Cas’ palm. The behemoth lifted him gently to eye level, inspecting him. Dean took a moment to get his bearings. He looked down at what now seemed a normal sized box that had at one point been covered in shiny wrapping paper. He turn around to see a normal looking living room with a Christmas tree, and discarded presents all around. It was dawning on him that Cas was not in fact giant, but that rather he himself was very very small. 

 

“Dean?” Cas asked in what felt to him like a deafening voice. 

 

“Watch ya think? Do you like it?” They both turned towards the second voice, and suddenly it all made sense. Standing there, with a damn proud smirk on his face, was Gabriel. 

 

“Change me back!” Dean demanded before immediately clapping a hand over his mouth. He sounded like a goddamn chipmunk. He turned to glare at Castiel who was chuckling. 

 

“Isn’t he adorable? And look I’ve got one too.” Gabriel crooned, reaching into his shirt pocket. Dean’s jaw clenched in fury because there was now in Gabriel’s hand a tiny, red faced, Sam who was shouting something to squeaky to be understood. 

 

“Okay brother, I think it’s time you returned them to their proper size.” Cas said in his most reasonable voice. He set Dean down on the coffee table, which let him feel slightly more dignified. Only slightly though. 

 

“You never appreciate anything I do.” Gabriel pouted. Dean would have punched him, if he could of. 

 

“Look at him! This is ridiculous. “ Cas yelled, sweeping him off the table and holding him up to Gabriel’s face. Dean had to press a fist to his mouth at the sudden motion, waiting for the dizziness to subside. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Cas said more gently, cradling against his chest. Dean shook his head to dispel the sick, and wrapped one hand in the blue tie for good measure. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but set Sam gently on the floor before snapping his fingers. Gabriel was gone and the room around them was dissolving and morphing back into the bunker library. Before his eyes Sam grew to his normal oversized size. Dean also grew, but he was not on the floor, he was still cradled in Cas’ hand. Before he new what was happening he had Cas pinned beneath him on the floor, the tie still wrapped around the tie. There was one shocked moment when all he could process was the blue on Cas’ eyes and the pink of his lips which were closer than they ever had been. 

 

“Uh,” Dean blushed, even as Cas laughed, and began scrambling off of him. 

 

“Where are you going?” Cas asked in a dangerously playful voice, “You are my Christmas present.” And then he did the one thing Dean Winchester was not, and probably would never be, prepared for. He kissed him. 

 

That’s all folks  
Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little flufflet! feel free to comment anything you have to say!


End file.
